


Hanging On The Telephone

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Blaine gets a text from a wrong number, flirting ensues.Based on a tumblr post.For the Klaine Advent prompt: talk (I might post these on time before Christmas comes.)





	Hanging On The Telephone

Blaine's phone vibrated in his shirt pocket. He pulled it out, welcoming the distraction from his father's rant on workplace benefits for same-sex couples. It had just turned midnight on New Year's but that wouldn't stop Phillip Anderson, businessman to the core. Blaine unlocked his phone and saw a text from an unknown number so he opened it. He was greeted with a face he didn't know. A man's face, handsome with bright blue eyes and lips turned up into a wide grin. His cheeks were pink, probably because of the half-empty glass of champagne sitting next to him. His right hand was next to his face with two fingers up and he looked as happy as Blaine was bored, so sweetly gorgeous that he could feel his heart thumping faster in his chest. The stranger looked like he was at a party, behind him some girls were dancing and Blaine thought he could see two people making out in the background. He read the message under the photo.   
_Happy New Year doll!!!!!_   
Despite knowing the text wasn't for him, Blaine smiled. He excused himself quickly and headed into the empty hallway between the living room and the kitchen. After standing in better lighting he turned the front camera of his phone on and held it up in front of him. Holding his own hand up in a peace sign to match the strangers and smiling widely, he took five photos and examined them all. The last one was best, a little blurry but he looked pretty good.   
**Hey, wrong number. But happy new year!**   
He added the selfie and pressed send before he could talk himself out of it. A few minutes later the phone vibrated again.  
 _oh god that's embarrassing I'm so sorry_  
 _cute picture though_  
Blaine felt his cheeks flush and was suddenly relieved he was alone and away from his father's gaze. He was unsure how to reply.  
 **Thanks! You too!**  
At first, he thought that was safe but started to doubt his texting skills. He probably seemed too eager and scared the man away.  
 _what's your name?_  
He watched the clock on the wall change from 12:38 to 12:40 before replying, not wanting the stranger to think he was watching his phone for his messages. God, he was acting like such a teenager.  
 **Blaine**  
 **Yours?**  
Giddiness over texting a cute boy wasn't something Blaine had felt for a long time but, here he was, at his parent's house tipsily waiting on a stranger's reply.  
 _Kurt_  
It suited him, Blaine thought. He wasn't sure how to go on, he didn't actually know Kurt after all, should he just leave it there?  
 _do you happen to like boys Blaine?_  
He bit his lip and laughed, blushing again and looking up at the door to make sure no one was watching him embarrass himself.  
 _you don't have to reply if you don't want to_  
 _I'm a little drunk_  
Blaine laughed again and quickly typed out his answer.  
 **Me too**  
 **And yes I do like boys**  
 **Also you don't look old enough to be drinking**  
He wondered if he had gone too far when he didn't get an answer for a few minutes but found himself smiling when he did.  
 _I'm 19 but I'm old for my age_  
 **Was that a Rent reference?**  
Pam Anderson, his mother, poked her head around the door and Blaine hurridly stuffed his phone into the pocket of his blazer.  
"Someone we should know about?" she asked. "Your phone," she added when Blaine just frowned at her.  
"Oh, no. No," Blaine stuttered, hating that heat flooded his cheeks. His phone vibrated and his mother smiled knowingly at him.  
"Don't be long," she said and shut the door.  
 _blaine I think I just fell in love with you_  
 **Kurt I think I'm far too old for you**  
He sent his reply probably too quickly but found he had stopped caring.  
 _how old are you?_  
 **26**  
Blaine honestly expected Kurt to stop replying but was glad when he did.  
 _sounds perfect_  
 _do you also happen to be in new york_   
He smiled, he had been back in Ohio for the seventeen days and eight hours for the holidays and, honestly, that had been about seventeen days too long.  
 **No**  
 **But I will be in three days**  
There were a few moments of silence from Kurt, and Blaine figured he had rejoined his party or passed out drunk or just decided to stop participating in whatever game they had been playing. He was about to go back to his father when he got another message.  
 _we should hang out_  
 _if you want_  
 _it's ok if you don't you can just ignore me and I'll only cry a little_  
Blaine thought about ignoring him. His life was messy at the moment, to say the least. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to bring someone else into his trainwreck. No, it was definitely a bad idea.  
 **I'll call you Saturday**  
 **How's that?**  
 _I'll be waiting by the phone_


End file.
